1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display comprises an array substrate and counter substrate which are arranged opposite to each other with a predetermined gap, and a liquid crystal layer formed therebetween. A liquid crystal display, which displays color images, has a color filter with colored layers of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) arranged on the display area of either the array substrate or the counter substrate.
For example, in the field of direct-view-type active matrix liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display, in which a color filter is formed on its counter substrate for color display, has been developed. Further, a liquid crystal display, in which a color filter is formed on its array substrate for color display, has also been developed. When forming a color filter on the array substrate, no color filter is needed on the counter substrate, which enables pixels to have a high aperture ratio and enables the manufacturing cost to be reduced.
When manufacturing a liquid crystal display having a color filter provided on side the array substrate, firstly, a mother glass larger than the array substrate is prepared. After forming an array pattern and colored layers on the mother glass, an array substrate forming area of the mother glass and a counter substrate are bonded together. Subsequently, an array substrate is cut out of the mother glass, thereby forming an empty liquid crystal display. In this case, in order to manufacture the thickness of the liquid crystal display uniformly, the colored layers are formed to the outside portion of the array substrate forming area on the mother glass, as is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-49057. As a result, the whole mother glass has a uniform thickness.
In a manufacturing process of the array substrate constructed as above, the greater part of the colored layers that construct the array substrate is covered with pixel electrodes, therefore only a small portion of the colored layers is exposed. However, the small portion of the colored layers, which is formed on the area outside the array substrate forming area and exposed with no pixel electrodes thereon, may well peel off in a manufacturing process, in particular, a rinsing process using a brush. If the peeled portion sticks as dust to the array substrate, it serves as a factor that reduces the yield of products.
The present invention has been developed in light of the above, and aims to provide a method of manufacturing liquid crystal displays with a high manufacturing yield, while suppressing occurrence of undesirable substances due to peeling of colored layers.